


Сладкий запах настоящей страсти

by mara333



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara333/pseuds/mara333
Summary: Охота на ведьму прошла не так, как задумывалось. Но нельзя сказать, что Стайлз остался недоволен





	

– Чем пахнет?  
Дерек бросил на Стайлза злобный взгляд, но тот снова зашипел едва слышно:  
– Ты чувствуешь, как пахнет? Что это?  
Дерек беззвучно оскалился, надеясь, что Стайлз поймет и замолчит. Они только что забрались в дом ведьмы, и меньше всего им нужно было привлекать внимание, пока они ее не обезвредили. Банку с порошком держал Стайлз, поэтому Дерек при всем желании не мог выкинуть его вон или просто стукнуть, чтобы не болтал. Правда, ему и самому не особо нравился сладковатый запах, который с каждым шагом становился все сильнее, но волк не чувствовал угрозы, поэтому Дерек просто зыркнул на Стайлза еще раз и пошел дальше.  
Скотт и Айзек, наверное, уже вошли через заднюю дверь. Они должны были загнать ведьму в гостиную или преградить ей выход, чтобы Стайлз успел насыпать круг из порошка, сдерживающего магию. На второй этаж на всякий случай отправили Эллисон с еще одной банкой порошка, выданного Дитоном. Странный запах мешал Дереку определить, где именно ведьма, но она точно находилась в доме: Питер ехал за ней от магазина и сейчас на улице должен был следить за выходом и догнать ее, если вырвется.  
Стайлз вдруг замер, смешно шевельнул носом и сморщился, косясь на Дерека. Дерек даже дышать перестал, взглядом давая понять, какая страшная кара ждет Стайлза, вздумай он чихнуть. Тот судорожно помотал головой, зажал нос и медленно выдохнул. А потом с улыбкой показал большой палец. Дерек едва не закатил глаза, но сосредоточился на волчьих чувствах, чтобы не упустить мерзавку. Кажется, та была в гостиной. Волк внутри забеспокоился, но не воинственно, а как будто радостно. Дерек нахмурился и заглянул в комнату.  
Спиной к ним, перебирая что-то на каминной полке, стояла женщина. Ее взгляд был опущен, и оставался крошечный шанс, что она не заметит их в большом зеркале, висящем над камином прямо перед ней. Дерек кивнул Стайлзу, тот открутил крышку склянки, зачерпнул горсть и, не вынимая руки, рванул вперед. Он широким жестом сыпанул порошок под ноги ведьме. Она вскинула взгляд и резко развернулась, но было уже поздно: на ковре не слишком плотным полукругом легла темная полоса. Ведьма зашипела, и справа ей тихим рыком ответили Скотт и Айзек. Дерек оскалился, а Стайлз издал радостный клич и вскинул кулак. Скотт хлопнул Айзека по плечу да так и оставил там руку, почти обнимая друга за шею.  
Волк Дерека все больше волновался: ему не нравилось, что чужой бета так запросто трогает кого-то из его стаи. И еще больше не нравилось, что Стайлз первым делом подошел к Скотту, чтобы «дать пять», а не вернулся к Дереку, как послушный…  
Дерек тряхнул головой и обернулся на шорох. Со второго этажа осторожно спускалась Эллисон, взглядом спрашивая, получилось ли у них. Дерек кивнул, и девушка с улыбкой преодолела последние ступени, чтобы присоединиться к ним. Дерек повел носом в ее сторону, отмечая, как сладко она пахнет… самкой. Молодой, нежной, взволнованной, вполне готовой для…  
Дерек снова помотал головой и нахмурился. Жест Скотта стал полноценным объятием, а Айзек лишь мягко улыбался. Эллисон, прошедшая вглубь гостиной, почему-то не возражала, когда Стайлз подхватил ее и радостно приподнял над полом, только хихикнула. Дерек почувствовал внутри слабую вибрацию и не сразу понял, что это от его собственного рыка.  
– Что-то пошло не по плану, а, волчонок? – мерзко усмехнулась ведьма.  
Все обернулись к ней, но она смотрела только на Дерека. Тот указал на темную полосу около ее ног:  
– Чары тебе не помогут.  
– О, дорогой, чары уже наложены, и никакие преграды им не страшны! – она улыбнулась еще шире, когда Скотт ткнулся носом в шею Айзека и тот отклонил голову, подставляясь.  
– Это что еще за фигня? – спросил Стайлз, во все глаза глядя на друга и, похоже, не замечая, что сам так и не выпустил Эллисон из объятий.  
– Настоящая страсть! – произнесла ведьма нараспев и усмехнулась.  
– Стайлз! – рыкнул Дерек, прикладывая заметные усилия, чтобы не оттолкнуть их с Эллисон друг от друга. Какой-то частью мозга он понимал: стоит только поддаться чарам и заявить свои права на Эллисон, и надежда, что Скотт войдет в его стаю, будет потеряна навсегда. Правда, эта часть становилась все меньше. Его так и тянуло вперед.  
Стайлз вопросительно хмыкнул, прижимая Эллисон все ближе и зарываясь носом в ее волосы.  
– Стайлз, рассыпь еще порошка, – проговорил Дерек, чувствуя, как животное в нем побеждает человеческое. Инстинкты заставили его выпустить когти и клыки, показать, кто здесь альфа, а значит, самый сильный и привлекательный самец. Дерек первым посмеялся бы над собой, но сейчас ему было некогда: он стягивал куртку, решительно направляясь к замершей в объятиях парочке. Плакали его планы насчет единой стаи. Черт!  
Он дернул Стайлза в сторону, разрывая объятие, и угрожающе зарычал… на Эллисон. Все на мгновение застыли. Дерек пораженно уставился на Стайлза, чувствуя, как сами собой втягиваются клыки, а тот усмехнулся, глядя на него во все глаза.  
– Ого, – только и смог проговорить он и первым потянулся погладить Дерека по щеке. Правда, ладонь скользнула дальше, потому что Дерек рванул его на себя и смял губы поцелуем. Стайлз пару мгновений растерянно махал рукой, пытаясь найти опору, а потом просто запустил пальцы Дереку в волосы.  
– Кажется, меня вновь хотели оставить в стороне от самого интересного, – насмешливо сказали за спиной, и Дерек с рыком развернулся.  
Питер стоял в дверях гостиной, с легкой усмешкой глядя на то, как Скотт целует Эллисон, а Айзек гладит обоих по волосам. Питер не спеша снял куртку, аккуратно положил ее на спинку кресла и уселся в него, закинув ногу на ногу. Дерек снова предупреждающе рыкнул, и Питер ответил ему с обычной хитрой усмешкой:  
– Нет-нет, не отвлекайтесь. Представьте, что меня здесь нет.  
Задвинутый за спину Дерека Стайлз, кажется, вообще не обратил внимания на появление Питера: он запустил руки под футболку Дерека и погладил его спину, бока, прошелся ладонями по груди, кончиками пальцев проведя по соскам. Когда Дерек зарычал во второй раз, Стайлз прижался к нему всем телом, ловя вибрацию, и куснул в основание шеи. Футболка скрутилась жгутом подмышками у Дерека и теперь мешала прижаться как следует, и Стайлз разорвал объятья, чтобы снять ее. Дерек рывком развернулся, и мешающая ткань просто исчезла, Стайлз даже не понял, как. Его собственная рубашка таким же таинственным образом оказалась спущенной до локтей. Дерек обхватил его руки через ткань и остановился; лицо Стайлза было так близко, что невозможно было сфокусировать взгляд. Текли секунды, дыхания смешивались, плечи начинало неприятно тянуть, но ни один из них не шевелился. И тогда Стайлз просто лизнул губы Дерека. Рот раскрылся, пропуская язык Стайлза внутрь, и Дерек втянул его в такой глубокий поцелуй, что мгновенно перехватило дыхание. Горячие ладони чуть сжали ягодицы, прошлись по талии, и Стайлз запрокинул голову, пытаясь перевести дыхание и давясь стоном.  
– У меня сейчас член взорвется, – пробормотал он, словно в бреду, пытаясь выпутать руки из дурацкой рубашки.  
Но ему тут же стало не до этого, потому что Дерек одним движением перетек на колени и, разорвав молнию на его джинсах, взял у Стайлза в рот. Тот охнул и замер, боясь шевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть. Он мог лишь открывать и закрывать рот, глотая воздух, потому что внизу творилось настоящее волшебство. Дерек облизал по всей длине, погладил губами головку, пытаясь забраться кончиком языка в щелочку, и вдруг наделся горлом, вбирая член до самого основания. Стайлз раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике, запрокидывая голову, и поймал взгляд Питера. Тот скользнул по нему глазами, и Стайлза бросило в жар, когда он представил, что тот видит. Стайлз очень остро почувствовал свою беспомощность из-за спеленатых за спиной рук, то, как он весь выставлен напоказ, несмотря на то, что почти полностью одет. Питер медленно облизал губы и приподнял уголок рта – словно подмигнул Стайлзу. Горячий рот вокруг его члена завибрировал, и внизу живота все скрутило сладкой судорогой, перед глазами поплыло. Стайлзу даже стало плевать, что он такой скорострел.  
– Дерек… – позвал он, – пытаясь предупредить, – Дер…  
Тот обхватил его губами еще сильнее, двинул головой – и Стайлз зажмурился, переживая самый крутой оргазм в своей жизни. Судя по тому, как напряглось горло, он кричал, но ничего не слышал из-за шума в ушах.  
Питер снова провел языком по губам, представляя, как вылизывал бы сейчас рот Стайлза, пока тот вскрикивает и тяжело дышит, но вряд ли Дерек подпустит к парню кого-то, пока не утолит первую страсть. Конечно, Питер предпочитал более опытных партнеров, к тому же противоположного пола, но жар внутри давил все сильнее, стирая рамки морали и предпочтений. Он с интересом посмотрел на ведьму. Высокая, длинные каштановые волосы, изящные запястья – весьма лакомый кусочек. Но связываться с той, кого пришел убить, – не лучшая затея, и потом, полоса специального порошка защищала не только оборотней от ведьмы, но и ведьму от оборотней. Питер вздохнул и перевел взгляд на троицу в другом углу.  
Кажется, последняя неловкость покинула их, как и большая часть одежды. Эллисон дрожала в двойных объятиях, оставшись в одних трусиках, тогда как на парнях еще были джинсы. Скотт прижимался к ней спереди, скользя ладонями по талии и ягодицам. Он облизывал ее соски не столько со страстью, сколько с осторожностью. Айзек смотрел на него через плечо Эллисон, одной ладонью поддерживая девичью грудь, а пальцы второй запустив Скотту в волосы. Он был похож на кукловода, с довольной улыбкой наблюдающего за тем, как послушно двигаются марионетки. Эллисон с тихим стоном выгнулась чуть сильнее, уложив затылок на плечо Айзека. Скотт проложил дорожку поцелуев по ее груди, шее и заглянул девушке в глаза.  
– Эллисон, я очень хочу… можно?  
Она мило зарделась и улыбнулась. Скотт отступил и принялся лихорадочно стягивать с себя джинсы вместе с бельем. Айзек и Эллисон несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока он не потянулся к ее губам. Питер видел, как она вздрогнула всем телом от этого поцелуя, накрыла щеку Айзека ладонью, и решил, что этим троим стоит уделить более пристальное внимание. Глядя, как Скотт увлекает Эллисон на пол и усаживает на себя, позволяя самой выбирать ритм, Питер медленно разделся, складывая одежду на кресло.  
Стайлз настолько потерялся в ощущениях, что не сразу начал осознавать происходящее не только вокруг, но и с ним самим. Например, что Дерек каким-то образом уложил его на диван и избавил от одежды. И сейчас, кажется, занимался тем, что старался облизать каждый дюйм его кожи. Дерек выводил языком узоры у него на животе, а соски Стайлза, как следует сдобренные слюной, слегка ныли, и он пожалел, что сознание пропустило, как их посасывали или облизывали. От одной этой мысли Стайлз застонал; или это было оттого, что Дерек погладил и слегка сжал в кулаке его яички. Дерек горячо дышал ему в пупок, поцелуями подбираясь все ближе, но все-таки не касаясь члена. Первый в его жизни минет был потрясающим, и Стайлз был бы не против повторения, но стоило об этом подумать, как Дерек приподнялся на локтях и скользнул вверх вдоль его тела.  
– Я тебя трахну, Стайлз.  
И черта с два это звучало как вопрос. Туман в голове рассеялся достаточно, чтобы дать место легкому испугу. Не то чтобы Стайлз боялся потерять девственность, просто обычно представлял себя с другой стороны. Ведь и дураку было понятно, как все произойдет сейчас. И совсем не к месту он вспомнил о технической стороне вопроса.  
– А как же… – ничто на свете не заставило бы его произнести слово «клизма» в лицо Дереку Хейлу, – всякое такое?  
– Ничего, – сказа Дерек с хрипотцой в голосе, и член Стайлза окончательно окреп от самого звука этого голоса.  
Дерек привстал и перевернул его на живот, чему Стайлз был даже немного рад, потому что не представлял, как смотреть в лицо человеку, чей палец вдруг оказался у него в заднице. Видимо, оргазм знатно прочистил ему мозги, потому что, хотя он все еще чувствовал тот сладковатый запах, прежнего возбужденного опьянения уже не было. И теперь он знал, что обнимать Эллисон очень приятно, но никак не мог взять в толк, зачем было такое делать. Давление в заднице усилилось, мышцы болезненно натянулись, и Стайлз ткнулся лбом в сложенные руки. Может, анальный секс переоценивали? Дерек лизнул его поясницу, повернул пальцы внутри поглаживающим движением, и Стайлз вздрогнул всем телом.  
– Ох, черт…  
Нет, определенно, не переоценивали.  
Дерек продолжал двигать пальцами, боль уменьшилась, Стайлз сосредоточился на предвкушении повтора того чудесного ощущения, но вместо этого его растянули еще больше, и он болезненно застонал.  
– Тсс... – выдохнул Дерек, не отрывая губ от его кожи, добрался поцелуями до лопаток, и Стайлз стиснул зубы.  
Ничего такого, потерпит, надо просто отвлечься. Он повернул голову, и рот сам собой открылся от увиденного. Обнаженный Питер подошел к Айзеку и, поглаживая по плечам, сказал что-то на ухо. Тот пытливо заглянул ему в глаза, и Стайлз посоветовал бы не соглашаться, если бы язык не присох к нёбу, но Айзек просто опустился на колени и обхватил член Питера губами. Питер взял его лицо в ладони, погладил большими пальцами скулу, бровь, а потом чуть наклонил голову Айзека и сильнее насадил на себя. Стайлз зажмурился. Обнаженный Питер Хейл уже был выше его понимания, но обнаженный Питер Хейл, трахающий его одноклассника в рот – это было просто за гранью добра и зла!  
Лишившись картинки, Стайлз невольно сосредоточился на ощущениях, и вовремя, потому что Дерек провел между его ягодиц влажной ладонью, выдохнул в ухо: «Сейчас, Стайлз!», и начал входить. Подготовка ни к чему такому его не подготовила: член Дерека болезненно распирал его, давление все продолжалось и продолжалось. Стайлз неожиданно четко осознал, что даже не видел Дерека голым и понятия не имеет, с каким размером приходится иметь дело. По ощущениям выходило, что с бейсбольной битой. Стайлз все-таки не выдержал.  
– Стой!  
Дерек замер, прижался грудью к его спине, и Стайлз почувствовал, как он дрожит.  
– Еще чуть-чуть… Стайлз… пожалуйста…  
Через пару мгновений тело немного привыкло к такому вторжению, и Стайлз кивнул, давая знак продолжать. Дерек поцеловал его в основание шеи и вставил одним движением. Стайлз вскрикнул, падая лицом в диван, и понимая, что возбуждение уходит. Дерек, словно почувствовав, погладил его член, прошелся кончиками пальцев по яичкам, снова вернулся к члену и, сплюнув на ладонь, принялся ему дрочить. Так Стайлзу нравилось гораздо, гораздо больше! Через несколько движений рукой Дерек осторожно двинулся внутри Стайлза; было уже не так больно, и он не стал возражать. Удовольствие от того, что делал рука Дерека, перекрывало неудобство от того, что делал член, так что Стайлз согласился потерпеть. Движения внутри набирали амплитуду, Дерек все громче дышал ему в затылок, а потом сделал круговое движение бедрами, и Стайлза снова прошило волной острого удовольствия. Он громко застонал и невольно двинулся назад, желая повторения. Дерек усмехнулся жарким выдохом, от которого у Стайлза мурашки побежали по всему телу, взял его за бедра обеими руками и начал трахать уже всерьез, сохраняя нужный угол.  
Стайлз сначала загнанно дышал, потом стонал, но уже спустя пару минут такой долбежки просто надсадно взвыл, царапая обивку дивана. Ему казалось, он вот-вот взорвется от удовольствия, он даже не представлял, что этого может быть так много! Тягучий сладкий жар рождался внутри под ударами члена Дерека и расползался по всему телу, превращая мышцы в желе, делая кости мягкими и окончательно прожигая мозг. Хотелось, чтобы эта пытка наслаждением наконец закончилась, а потом все повторилось снова и снова. Стайлз чувствовал, что еще пара движений, и он кончит.  
– Дер… Дерек!  
Дерек пережал его член у основания, и Стайлз прихватил зубами обивку дивана, гася в себе дикое желание убить Дерека. Тот даже не сбился с темпа! Волны горячего удовольствия росли внутри, накатывая одна на другую, приводя все чувства в полнейший сумбур, и Стайлз едва не захныкал от невозможности поймать хотя бы одну и прочувствовать до конца. Дерек отпустил его член, подхватил под живот и потянул на себя, ставя на колени, насаживая на себя еще сильнее. Стайлз громко застонал, уже просто не в силах думать ни о чем, кроме возможности кончить. Он завел руку за голову и схватил Дерека за волосы, притягивая его голову ближе.  
– Такой сладкий… мой… – прохрипел тот ему в ухо, и Стайлз закусил губу.  
Он не сразу заметил новое действующее лицо; просто его нежно погладили по груди, подразнили ногтями соски. И ласкающая ладонь опустилась к паху. Стайлз сфокусировал взгляд и застонал от смешанных чувств – перед ним на коленях стоял Питер. Он невесомым движением погладил член Стайлза, заставив дернуться себе навстречу. Питер придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь бедрами к его бедрам. Стайлз помотал головой, понимая, что вместо слов получаются лишь стоны, и сильнее сжал пальцы в волосах Дерека, привлекая внимание. Тот рыкнул, но не громко, видимо, слишком занятый тем, чтобы поглубже вбиваться в Стайлза. Хитро улыбнувшись, Питер обхватил ладонью их со Стайлзом члены и принялся дрочить.  
Теперь Стайлз понял истинное значение слова «пытка». Дерек и Питер двигались вразнобой, его тело никак не могло решить, чьи ласки ему нравятся больше, и после нескольких движений, которые никак не помогли подстроиться под партнеров, Стайлз просто крупно задрожал. Это было слишком… Слишком! Стайлз закусил губу, чтобы ненароком не дать Хейлам еще одного шанса обломать ему оргазм, и откинул голову на плечо Дереку. Тот ускорился, прикусывая ему кожу над ключицей, и Питер тоже быстрее задвигал ладонью. Внутри словно что-то лопнуло, и Стайлза выгнуло между телами Хейлов. Он вскрикнул от избытка ощущений, широко распахнул рот, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха, потому что дыхание просто остановилось – тело парализовала эйфория. Питер прижался к нему губами, и Стайлз машинально ответил на поцелуй, посасывая чужой язык. Его голову повернули на бок, и на месте губ Питера оказался рот Дерека. Стайлз послушно поцеловал и его. Дерек толкнулся как-то особенно глубоко и замер, кончая, еще крепче сжимая Стайлза в объятиях.  
Член Дерека внутри еще слегка подергивался, выплескивая семя и пуская мелкую дрожь удовольствия по телу Стайлза, когда привычные слуху судорожные вдохи сменились тихим стоном, и ему на грудь что-то брызнуло. Стайлз лениво приоткрыл один глаз и встретил сытую улыбку Питера. У него даже не нашлось сил, чтобы поморщиться, он и сидел сейчас только потому, что его держал Дерек. Питер вытер руку о спинку дивана и поднялся, совершенно не стесняясь наготы.  
– Что ж, боюсь, ведьму мы упустили, – резюмировал он с легкой усмешкой.  
Стайлз выгнул шею и увидел, что круг у камина пуст, а широкий участок насыпанной преграды прикрывает его, Стайлза, футболка. И совсем в стороне, рядом с опрокинутой банкой темнеет горка бесполезного теперь порошка.  
– Полагаю, в следующий раз Дереку следует осмотрительнее обращаться с некоторыми частями гардероба Стайлза.  
Дерек в знак протеста выпрямился, и Стайлз почувствовал, как с тихим влажным звуком из него вышел член Дерека. Щеки обожгло краской стыда, и он невольно обвел комнату взглядом: все ли заметили, что сейчас случилось. Эллисон смущенно поглядывала на Скотта, сидя на коленях у обнаженного Айзека и прикрывая руками грудь. Скотт же потирал затылок, стараясь вообще ни на кого не смотреть. И только Питер насмешливо уставился на Стайлза.  
– Боже, – в полном шоке произнесли у него над ухом, и Дерек решительно отодвинулся.  
Стайлзу стало неуютно; пожалуй, он сейчас по примеру Эллисон тоже сжался бы в комочек. Но его все же грело осознание того, что он получил невероятно крутой секс в свой первый раз. Стайлз улыбнулся краешком губ, но тут же сник, размышляя, как добраться до одежды, не слишком сверкая своим хозяйством перед Эллисон.  
За спиной зашуршала ткань, в Стайлза прилетела его футболка, а за ней и джинсы. Стараясь не делать резких движений, он поспешил натянуть штаны, даже не пытаясь вспомнить, куда делись трусы. Влезая в горловину футболки, он исподтишка посмотрел на остальных. Скотт застегивал джинсы, спиной прикрывая одевающуюся Эллисон. Он демонстративно не смотрел на Айзека, поэтому и не заметил, как тот прячет в карман трусики Эллисон. Стайлз чуть нахмурился, но решил, что эти трое сами разберутся. Питер с легкой улыбкой одевался около кресла, так, словно ничего необычного не случилось, и это не он только что занимался групповым сексом с подростками, причем исключительно с парнями. Стайлз хмыкнул и подолом футболки вытер с груди подсыхающую сперму. Он собрался застегнуть ширинку, но обнаружил, что у металлического замка-молнии недостает половины зубцов, как и собачки. Собрав края ткани в горсть, он посмотрел на Дерека. Тот с потерянным видом мял свою разорванную надвое футболку и глядел…  
Стайлз проследил за его взглядом.  
Дерек смотрел на его, Стайлза, разорванную ширинку. Стайлз поднял голову, и их глаза на миг встретились. Зрачки у Дерека были огромными, а взгляд – жадным. Член неуверенно шевельнулся в штанах.  
– Кхм, Стайлз, собери порошок, он еще может пригодиться, – сказал Дерек, отворачиваясь. – Пора уходить.  
Все разом задвигались, спеша оставить позади это место и, может быть, некоторые воспоминания. Стайлз послушно собрал с пола рассыпавшийся порошок, сколько сумел. Закручивая крышку, он улыбался.  
Теперь Дерек никуда от него не денется.


End file.
